Pure Blood & Blood Thirsty
by Loony-1995
Summary: Unlucky events change Ron's life forever. Will he ever be able to escape this vampiric curse or will he die fighting it?
1. Bright White Fangs

Lightening broke the starless sky in two and wind howled to the orb of light in the sky. Thunder roared through the dark sky. Massive tears from the heavens thrashed down on the Burrow's weak roof.

'Now everyone just keep calm.' Even Molly Weasley was being drowned out by the raging storm. All the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Mad-eye Moody were sitting silently in the Burrow's worn out living room.

'I think it is starting to die down. Anyone want to go and check?' asked Molly Weasley, the rain was still hitting the windows but at a slower pace than before.

'We vote Ron!' called out Fred and George, laughter filled the room.

'Go on Ron!'

'What-' started the tall teenager, but his mum interrupted.

'You were voted, sorry Hun.' Ron huffed but knew not to argue against his mother, she would probably win. He grabbed his jacket and headed out into the storm, hearing Fred and George cackle at his misfortune.

'How do you check whether it is getting lighter or not? Bloody hell, it's freezing out here.' Ron decided it was a fool's errand and walked back to the door.

He tried to turn the handle, before seeing Fred and George's annoying heads in the living room window, once again laughing.

They had locked him out. In a storm!

Ron ran to the window and thumbed it has hard as he could, Fred and George just laughed even more! But this had made the others in the room realize why the twins were howling with laughter.

'I'm going to fucking kill you when I get back in there!' shouted Ron at the window, he knew they could hear him, but they could probably understand what he was saying.

'Language Ronald,' laughed Fred, in the most posh tone he could manage.

'Why are you still out there?' mouthed Molly to a freezing Ron.

'Those twats locked me out,' answered back Ron.

Molly turned to her twin sons. 'HOW DARE YOU LOCK POOR RONNIE OUT A STORM! HE COULD CATCH ANYTHING OUT THERE AND DIE! NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LET HIM IN AND APOLOGISE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! THEN I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW ANGRY I REALLY AM!' She was a bit angry.

Now normally the twins would never dare speak back, but this time they thought they should.

'Erm...well, we sorta can't.' Fred said nervously, his voice almost a whisper.

'Why not?' she had stopped shouting but angry still soaked her words.

'We sorta lost the key.' George's voice died out towards the end, they were dead!

'YOU'VE DONE WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT POOR RONNIE IS GOING TO HAVE TO STAY OUT THEIR UNTIL YOU FIND THE KEY!' blasted Molly.

'Can't you just use magic to open the door?' spoke up Hermione. Molly turned round.

'No dear, the doors have enchantments on them so that they can only be open by the key and nothing else.' Molly's voice was so calm; it was like she had never been angry.

'Now you're going to tell Ron, why he is going to have to stay the night out there.' Anger flowed though her words.

Fred and George gulped, they would never like to admit it but Ron had grown up. He was a massive 6 ft tall; he towered over them and because of playing Quidditch in the summer with him, they knew he had become quite strong. They really hoped he would calm down over night, so they wouldn't have to face him when he got back inside, but they doubted this very much.

'Ron.' They mouthed, and tapped on the window; Ron had turned around and was just leaning on the window.

'Yes arseholes.' He wasn't in a good mood.

'We might have lost the key, so,' Fred never got to finish his sentence...

'WHAT? YOU IDIOTS! AS SOON AS I GET BACK IN THERE I'M GOING TO BEAT THE DRAGON DUNG OUT OF YOU." Ron blasted back. Unfortunately for the twins, he had inherited his mother's temper. Normally Molly would have told her son off for his use of foul language, but this time she decided he was ok to use it; he was stuck out in a raging storm for the whole night.

'Now hunny, go to the shed and wait there. We should be able to come and get you in the morning.' Molly spoke clearly and calmly, she didn't want to anger her son any more.

'Erm... that might be a problem,' spoke up Bill. 'I locked it up, as I heard there was a storm coming.' He got up from a saggy chair he had been sitting in and walked over to the window. Luckily Ron hadn't left yet.

'Sorry Ron, I locked it up because of the storm.' Bill put his hand on the window; Ron placed his hand on the window directly where Bill's was, on the other side of the window.

'That's OK. It's not your fault I'm in this mess.' Ron gave an evil look to the twins, Lucius Malfoy would have been proud of that glare.

'All right then. Ronnie I want you to go to the forest and wait under a tree, where it is dry. Understand?' mouthed Molly.

'Yeah Mum. Forest, dry tree.' smiled back Ron, it was plain to everyone that Molly was worried about her youngest son. Ron waved goodbye and the others in the warmth and dry of the Burrow smiled and waved back.

Ron only managed to find a space under a tree, which was dry, near the middle of the Burrow's forest. He tried to shake off the wet, like a dog would, but it didn't make much difference. He pulled off his wet coat, sat against a thick tree and placed the dry-ish inside of the coat on his lap.

A blast of cold wind hit Ron; he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. Even so, he closed his eyes and tried to get a bit of rest.

Ron didn't know how long he had been asleep for...

'Ronald Weasley.' spoke a female voice, Ron groggily open his blue eyes.

A tanned colour girl stood before him, she must have been only 5 foot but she still had an essence of power about her. She had shoulder length jet black hair, a full fridge and intense ebony eyes. Her lips were blood red and contrasted against her skin.

'Who-' Ron started, he thought maybe this was a dream; random girls just didn't appear out of nowhere.

'No Ron, this is not a dream. And yes I just "read" your mind.' Ron was completely confused.

'I am Mina, Princess of Darkness and...Vampires.' She chuckled darkly.

Suddenly all of Ron's senses were alive and ready to fight; yes, he knew he couldn't fight a vampire but he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing.

'Shh, calm down boy.' She may have been evil but her voice was so calming, Ron couldn't help but obey. She knelt down and looked Ron straight in the eyes. Her glaze was so piercing, so intense, he just couldn't look away.

She moved her face forward, so that they were now only inches apart. Her murky glaze shot down to his neck.

'Pl-Please don't. I don't want to die.' She laughed, she sounded so wicked and impure.

'I would never do that to you. You're so powerful! So great! You are the most powerful wizard that will ever live. Yes, a little bit like Merlin, but a thousand times more powerful. And I would know, I have lived for thousands of years,' Mina smiled it was a wicked and cruel smile.

A blood-curdling scream ripped through the forest, as her bright white fangs pierced Ron's skin.


	2. Searching & Extendable Ears

Sorry about not updating for ages; I didn't know if I should continue but I have decided too. This chapter is for mclaughlin. Please review and enjoy! =D

* * *

'RON! RON!' Roared Mrs. Weasley; she was terrified; they had been searching for four hours so far and not one of the search party had found him.  
Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Mad-eye Moody and Lupin were searching the Burrow's garden.  
'LOOK WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE! WE CAN'T FIND RON! HE COULD HAVE FROZEN TO DEATH!' Screamed Mrs. Weasley at the twins, she was close to tears. Millions of horrid thoughts about what could have happened to her youngest son were racing through her mind; he could have been eaten, ripped to shreds, frozen to death...; she just couldn't stop those thoughts.

Lupin and Mad-eye had taken to the core of the murky forest to search for Ron. As Lupin is a werewolf his sense of smell was amazing, so he had smelt a piece of Ron's clothing and was now searching for his sent trail.  
Suddenly his ears picked up something...  
'Help!' A distant voice whispered, Mad-eye hadn't heard anything but he didn't have high sensitive hearing.  
'RON, JUST KEEP CALLING! I CAN FOLLOW YOUR VOICE. DON'T WORRY I'M COMING.' Roared Lupin, he beckoned Mad-eye to follow. Ron just kept on whispering but his voice was fading fast, they would have to quick.

Both Lupin and Mad-eye halted as soon as they saw Ron.

His skin was as white as snow and he had a bite mark on his neck which was gushing blood. How had he survived the night?  
'Shit! Send up sparks Alistair, I'll try and help Ron.' Lupin ordered. Mad-eye raised his wand and sent red sparks into the grey sky.

'Hey, don't worry Ron; it's going to be ok.' Murmured Lupin soothingly into Ron's pale ear, he picked up a limp Ron and started to walk to back through the forest.

'RON!' Bellowed Molly when Lupin and Mad-eye made it back to the Burrow.  
'Oh my poor baby! Don't worry mummy's here.' Gasped Molly; it was breaking her heart to see her son like this; he had always been so strong and he was now lying like an old rag doll in Lupin's arms.

Lupin gently placed Ron on his bed but Ron grabbed Lupin's hand firmly and refused to let go.  
'Now let go of Remus, Ron.' Asked Arthur quietly; Molly was with Hermione and Ginny pouring her eyes out. Ron weakly shook his pale head.  
'Oh it is perfectly ok; I don't mind staying with him.' Lupin dropped his voice so that only Arthur could hear. 'Go and look after your wife, she isn't taking all of this very well.' Arthur nodded thankfully; his wife needed him.

After four days, Ron was able to sit up and eat a little bit, but the food he ate would just be thrown up an hour or two later. Ron hadn't been seen talking to anyone, everyone just assumed he wasn't strong enough to talk but Lupin knew better.  
Ron had spent hours talking to him, it seemed he only would talk to him, but Lupin did not tell anyone about his and Ron's talks for he knew it would break Molly's heart even more if she knew Ron didn't want to talk to her.  
After another week Ron finally told Lupin about what had happened that night.  
Ron told Lupin about Mina, Princess of Darkness and Vampires

'Oh Merlin Ron! That must be why you haven't been able to stomach food; you're a vampire. That also explains the pale skin. I'm so sorry Ron; I wish I could help somehow.' Lupin was gobsmacked, he had heard stories of people being bitten by vampires, the "prey" usually didn't survive more than a month and he had heard that being a vampire was worse than being a werewolf; Lupin just didn't know how that was possible. He had lived as a werewolf since he was a little boy and still couldn't think of one good thing about being like that; people hated his kind, he felt like he could die after every transformation and he had to do through the pain of changing into a "monster" every month.  
'What will I do Remus? Should I go to Hogwarts? What if I bite someone? At least you only have to go through your "curse" once a month; I've got mine with me every day of the year for the rest of my life!' Ron said desperately. His life had been shaken, it had somehow got worse. He would live in fear of biting or eating someone and wouldn't be able to get a job or have a family and he wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts; a place which he adored so much. Would his life be worth living anymore?

Fred and George looked at each other shocked. They had been listening in to Remus' and Ron's conversation via their new invention, extendable ears.  
Their youngest brother was now a blood thirsty "monster". Should and would they tell someone?


	3. Guilty Gloomy Twins

Ron was sitting contently in bed reading a book on vampires Lupin had given him; Molly said he was too pale and weak still after two weeks of him being found.

Ron was enjoying the book on Vampires; it had taught him a lot. For example he now knew that there was more than one type of Vampire, there were around four types.  
There were traditional story book Vampire, ones who sucked maiden's blood, were pale, couldn't go out in the sun or they would die, hated garlic and can be killed by crosses and holy water.  
There were modern vampires who drank animal blood; could eat human food; sparkled like diamonds in the sun; could only be killed by being ripped apart and burnt; their face was pale but their neck was any normal skin tone and didn't mind the sun or garlic at all.  
There were vampires who burnt in the sun but didn't die, loved garlic, could drink animal or human blood, could eat some human food and were basically a cross between traditional and modern vampires. They were called tradmodern vampires.  
The last kind of vampire was Ron's favourite vampires and he hoped he was one of them.

This kind were pale and couldn't eat normal food but only for the first month of being bitten, but would then returned to their "normal" state. They could eat all human food, could go out in the sun without burning up or looking like they were made of diamonds, were immortal until they themselves chose to die and went back to looking the way they had before, except they were a bit taller and had a bit more muscle, so were more strong and their brain size increased, making them smarter. They did have to drink human blood once a month but that blood could just be a drop and didn't have to be straight of a human.  
There was one thing that made Ron not want to be one of these Vampires. For these vampires were called were-vampires. This meant that every full moon they would transform into some kind of creature. It didn't have to be a wolf; it could be a goldfish or a fluffy cute white little bunny rabbit. But sadly it normally wouldn't be a fluffy cute white little bunny rabbit; it would be a bloodcurdling dreadful human-eating white bunny rabbit. The creatures that these vampires would change into would be human-eating, spine chilling, terrible and disturbing beasts.  
Because of this not many of these vampires were around anymore, because they had either been killed by wizards or muggles, they had committed suicide as the transformations were too painful for them to do or they had not been able to live with themselves being heartless and brutal beats.  
There was one recorded case of a man being able to cope and control his were-beast. This man had lived happily and peacefully until his beloved wife had died and he had let himself die, so that he could be with her. Unfortunately, he was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, even he had said that it was demanding and difficult to control his beastly side and many people said he was one of the darkest wizards, close behind Voldermort.  
Also, unlike lycanthropy, there was no potion that could make you able to control yourself; you would just be a vicious and cruel beast.

Ron was indulged in his book and his thoughts when there was a timid knock at the door.  
'Yeah, come in,' called Ron as loud as his voice would allow him too.  
Fred and George's head popped round the side of the door, a sad smile on their faces.  
'Hey I said come in,' smiled Ron, he decided to ignore their sad smiles.  
'Can we talk to you?' Asked Fred, standing nervously at the end of Ron's bed, Ron had never heard Fred sound so scared.  
'Course you can,' all happiness gone from Ron's voice he knew something was up with the twins. They never wanted to talk to Ron and if they did they were never this sad or serious.  
'What's up twins? You're never this serious, I don't like seeing you like this,' Ron marked his page, put his book to the side (making sure that the twins couldn't see the title) and sat up ready to listen to the twins, 'please come and sit down.'  
Fred and George looked tensely at each other, but they still followed Ron's command and sat on either side of him.

'We know,' Said George quickly and looked down as soon as he had said it.  
'Know what?' Ron had no idea that the twins knew his secret so he didn't have a clue what they were going on about.  
'We know what happened that night we locked you out,' whispered Fred, his voice barely audible but Ron still managed to hear.  
'Oh Merlin!' Ron didn't know what to do or say. Should he try and convince them he wasn't bad? Should he ask them not to tell? Had they already told?  
'We're so sorry Ron, it's all our fault,' George and Fred said in unison, they looked Ron straight in his blue eyes and Ron saw that they had tears in their eyes.  
For the first time in their lives the twins felt guilty.  
Ron held the twin's hands, each twin squeezed Ron's hand tightly.  
'No, no. It's not your fault. Do you think that! You didn't know she was out there, did you?" Fed and George dropped their heads and shook them sorrowfully.  
'It's just if we hadn't- ' Started George quietly.

'I've brought you dinner R-' Mrs Weasley had walked in bright and happy but when she saw the sight in front of her, her emotions changed to the opposite. She knew that Fred and George never cried, but now they had single tears streaking their faces, something must be seriously wrong. The tray she had been magically floating smashed to the ground.  
The twins tried in vain to wipe away their tears, but the damage had been done.

'What's wrong?' Called Mr Weasley up the stairs, and when no reply came he went up to Ron's room, were he knew Molly had been going.  
The other people at the Burrow had heard the smash, and they knew that Molly Weasley never dropped a tray; they raced to Ron's room and poured in.

Lupin was the last in but he nodded towards Ron. He thought the twins knew, for they had been hinting it to him for a couple of days.  
'What?' Asked Bill, he was at the front of the mini crowd.  
'Why are you two looking so...depressing?' Said Arthur curiously, like Molly and the rest of the people in the room, he had never seen the twins so miserable and regretful.  
'I-It's a-all o-our fault-t,' stuttered Fred before he let the droplets of remorse stream down his face freely.

'What is your fault, honey? It's not your fault Ronnie's ill," said Molly softy and gently, she had knelt down next to Fred.  
'It is all our fault he is like this,' like his twin George allowed the tears to stream down his gloomy face.  
Both twins didn't care that there were people starting at them crying, it hurt. It hurt them so much, to know that they were the main reason that their youngest brother was now cursed.  
'There is nothing wrong with Ron. He's going to get better. Look he has started to eat more now,' Arthur copied his wife and knelt down by George.

'If we hadn't locked him out, he wouldn't be cursed,' sobbed Fred, now clinging to his mother desperately now, hoping to get rid of some of the ache in his miserable heart.  
'He's not cursed, silly. He's fine, aren't you Ron?' Molly obviously thought her son was going to nod because she didn't know what had happened that night.

Ron gave her a sad smile and shook his head dejectedly with a sigh, 'No, I'm not. I'm cursed. I'm a vampire.'


	4. A Visit From A Wise Old Man

Molly's hand smacked over her mouth in shock but still a large gasp could be heard; her son a VAMPIRE! The rest of the watchers seemed to followed suit and most of them stepped back, only Lupin stayed where he was, smiling sadly at the scene.  
Fred and George were still by Ron's side weeping profusely, not wanting to move but their mother pulled them away from Ron, she didn't hate her son or love him any less but she was scared of what he could do to them. She didn't want to lose her youngest son.

Ron looked sadly at the shocked people in the room, or should he call them food; he just didn't know what to think or do anymore. These people were the people he loved the most: his mum, his dad, his brothers, his sisters and his two best friends. But at least he still had Lupin, right! He hoped with all his might that the people he loved would "overlook" this... curse, but in the bottom of his breaking heart he knew they probably wouldn't. He knew, well he hoped he knew, that Lupin would stay by his side; Lupin knew what it was like to be an "outcast" at a young age.

_Four hours later..._

'They hate me don't they Remus?' Sniffed Ron, tears pouring down his cheeks like raging rivers.  
'No, no Ron, they don't. It is just going to be hard for them to understand, they love you Ron,' Remus' voice was gentle and soothing, exactly what Ron needed.  
Lupin was sitting besides Ron's bed alone; he had being trying for the last few hours to calm him down, Lupin didn't know if the boy had long left to live and he didn't want the last few days or weeks to be the worst of his entire life.

A gentle hand tapped on the door patiently waiting to be allowed in.  
'Who is it?' Asked Lupin nervously, had someone come to take Ron away?  
'Ah just little old me, Professor Dumbledore,' came a composed reply. Ron shot up alert, tear tracks lined his pale face; had Dumbledore come to tell him he couldn't come back (which both Ron and Lupin highly suspected) or had he come to do something about Ron's pale problem.

Dumbledore pushed the door open slowly and softly, he just looked sorrowfully at the miserable young red-headed teenager sitting alert on the bed. He shook his head.  
'Do not worry Ron; I have not come to take you away or any silly thing like that. We just need to discuss school and boring things like that,' smiled the old wise man, Lupin made to get up.  
'No Remus, I think Ron would prefer if you did not leave us and I have no objections to your presence,' Ron nodded as quickly as he could; he needed Lupin now, Lupin had become his rock, his emotional stabiliser and Ron didn't know how long he would be able to kept the **rest **of the tears back.  
'P-please,' stuttered out Ron, he feared if he said anymore he would break back down into tears.  
'I think it would be best if I just said everything I have to say, and then afterwards you and Remus will be able to ask me any questions,' both "monsters" nodded, even if they had had a question they knew they would never have interrupted Dumbledore, they respected him too much and he had a voice that you just didn't interrupt.

'Now, I have been told your story Ron, but I do not know the full story so I would like it if you could inform me of the true story after I have finished. On to the important things,' Dumbledore's voice wasn't calm and soft as it usually was but it was serious, 'many teenagers do not survive being bitten, but from your condition at the moment it would seem that you are doing alright, so may live to see another year, but of course your condition could deteriorate in a matter of minutes. For the purpose of our chat, I shall just assume you make it through this process in good shape.' He paused  
'You probably know that there is different types of Vampires, so before I can say anything certain on whether you will once again be attending Hogwarts, we will have to have you tested to see what kind you are, and I will probably be able to have an educated guess at which kind you are when you inform me of what the vampire looked like who bit you. Otherwise there are only a few things that I can certainly say: you do not have to inform the ministry of magic of your vampirism and I advise that you do not for they can get rather uptight and strict on your kind; if you are not able to attend Hogwarts, for any reason, I shall personally make sure that you still learn and have an education, of course that is if you still wish to be educated and if you are able to attend Hogwarts, pupils and teachers alike will notice your vampirism if you continue to stay this colour but if you are a were-vampire and do not have the pale skin, are able to eat usual food and do not show any symptoms of vampirism, we shall just treat you as a werewolf. Therefore, pupils will not know but trusted teachers will be informed and we will just allow you out of the castle on full moons. But, as I understand this kind of vampires are very aggressive, so we may have to somehow restrain you; so that no pupils or creatures are harmed, and maybe, just maybe, we will be able to "train" you, to some certain extent, so that in a few years time you will be able to transform without the chains. Also, if it does turn out that you are a were-vampire we will have to find out, as soon as possible, what your transformation creature is, for that could affect everything. That is all I have to say on the matter Ron, as soon as you have told your story to me I may be able to say more, so please enlighten me,' Dumbledore nodded at Ron, who was listening intently.

Ron told Dumbledore everything he could remember and sometime Lupin would add information that Ron would forget.

'Ah, it seems I have some good and some bad news concerning your story, and most of it is about the vampire you said bit you...'


	5. Princess Lotty

This chapter is to Obession44 for all her help on fanfiction, thanks. And to xanthrypus, he has been such an amazing helper with my (and his) newest story 'The Witcher'.  
I hope you guys enjoy and please review. :D

* * *

_Ron told Dumbledore everything he could remember and sometime Lupin would add information that Ron would forget._

"_Ah, it seems I have some good and some bad news concerning your story, and most of it is about the vampire you said bit you..."_

'What about her?' Asked Ron in a nervous tone.  
'Well, would you like the good or bad news first Ron?' Dumbledore replied softly.  
'Erm...bad,' whispered Ron, he hoped there was more good news than bad and that the bad news wasn't that serious.  
'Mina, Princess of Darkness and Vampires is an incredibly powerful sorceress and is in control of many dark vampires, so you shall definitely become a vampire and seems that she liked you, so I believe that she would not allow you to die. This next piece of information can be seen as good or bad; Mina, or Princess Mina as we should call her, is a were-vampire therefore you shall be one too. Her transformation creature is a tiger, this may mean that you become a tiger too, but of course I cannot be certain. I shall have an educated guess though, and I think you will not become a tiger during full moons,' Dumbledore paused; the information about Mina was a lot to take in and Ron had just a few seconds to take it all in and understand it.

'Now for the good news,' Dumbeldore put on a positive smile, 'Mina has a sister called Lotty. Lotty is the total opposite to her sister and is Princess of Light Vampires. Princess Lotty is incredibly kind and will help anyone in any way she can, but like her sister is a were-vampire. Princess Lotty has somehow managed to control her creature, which takes the form of a pure white horse, and I believe she wants to teach other vampires, like herself, to control their creatures. Luckily I know Princess Lotty so I shall arrange as soon as possible for her to visit you and for you to start your self-controlling lessons. But before I contact her, we must find out what your creature is, we can do it now if you feel you are strong enough Ron,' Ron didn't reply for a bit; he was thinking about everything Dumbledore had just said.

Mina had a sister and she was light, maybe Ron could join forces with her and they could make her, Lotty, Queen of Vampires. And Dumbeldore knew her? How did he know a vampire, especially a Princess Vampire? Well, Dumbeldore was very old and quite powerful.  
Ron wondered what his creature would be, and would he want to find out?

Lupin nudged Ron gently smiling; he was very happy to find out that Mina had a light sister who would be pleased to help a young inexperienced vampire.  
'Oh yeah, I don't mind Professor,' smiled Ron, his sprits had been lifted since he had found out that Mina had a good sister.

'Ok then, can you please come and stand in the middle of the room – just a precaution Ron, nothing to worry about,' added Dumbledore when Ron's blue eyes had filled with nervousness and worry; Dumbledore had flicked his wand and had locked the door.  
'Do you have your wand Ron?'Asked Dumbledore gently. Ron was confused he thought Dumbledore was going to change him into it but it seemed he was wrong.  
'Err, yeah. In that little cabinet, top shelf I think,' Dumbledore nodded as he pulled out Ron's wand and handed to Ron.  
'Now I want you to repeat after me first, "_ostendo bestia_".'  
'Ostendo bestia,' said Ron nervously.  
'I think you have got the pronunciation well but you are going to need to say it positively. Point your wand in front and say the spell clearly,' Dumbeldore nodded signalling for Ron to go.

'Ostendo bestia,' commanded Ron clearly and confidently.

A beautiful red dragon burst out of Ron's wand. It was just like a Patronus but you could see the vivid red and it wasn't a see-through as a simple Patronus.  
'Wow,' gasped Ron; the dragon was breath-taking; it looked so pure and calm but yet had a sense of power and majesticness about him.

'It seems we now have another problem to deal with,' chuckled Dumbeldore, Ron turned and looked at him, as soon as he did this the dragon faded away.  
'Why Professor? He was great,' smiled Ron, part of him was now looking forward to these changings; he was going to look amazing, graceful and powerful all at the same time.

'Where are we going to hide a 15 foot fire-breathing violent brilliant-red dragon?'


	6. A Changed Ron?

It was the day after Dumbeldore had visited Ron and today was the day that Ron finally plucked up the courage to walk down the two flights of stairs to the Burrow's ground floor; his family were down there.

Ron hadn't seen his family in a while, so was scared of what they would say and whether they would want him around them; they had reacted the best to Ron's news but hey, who wouldn't freak out if they found out they had a vampire living under their roof?

'Hey mum,' said Ron causally, like nothing had happened.  
'Hey darling, have a goo-,' was as far as Molly Weasley got before she realised who she was talking to; her vampire son. She span around, her mouth dropped open when she saw her topless son; his skin was not a vampire-pale colour anymore but a nice tan colour and his eyes were now the brightest blue, and even Ron found it hard to look away when he would look in the mirror. His freckles had gone and his face was soft and clear but his nose was still as long, Ron was happy that this feature had stayed the same; he didn't mind his nose that much. He had somehow become tall and was now at a towering 6 and ½ ft, his arms and legs were pure muscle, his chest had also grown up and he now had a large 6-pack. His voice had changed; it had become deep and husky and sounded like it could be incredibly sexy when he wanted it to be.  
Ron looked rather attractive and charming.

'You ok mum?' asked Ron calmly as he reached over her to get the box of cornflakes in the top cupboard.  
Molly Weasley stayed silent as her son carried on getting his breakfast; he didn't seem to behave like a vampire. Ron still behaved like the son she remembers, even if he did look a tad different.

'Yeah, I'm fine honey, just a bit shocked that's all. I didn't expect to see you down here,' she smiled at her son, who was now tucking into his cornflakes neatly and with manners; ok, so maybe her son had changed a bit, 'may I ask why you erm... don't have the pale skin and are now eating a bowl of cornflakes?'  
'And not a bowl of blood?" laughed Ron, he knew that question was coming up, 'Well,' Ron placed his spoon down and beckoned his mum to sit in the chair opposite him, 'I'm what's called a were-vampire. I look as normal as possible, with tan or normal colour skin and I can eat whatever food I want too, but I have to drink a little bit of blood each month, so I'm not that much of a bad vampire on the whole. But as the name suggests I'm a person who changes because of the full moon – and no, I don't change into a wolf. Each were-vampire changes into a creature that represents them but their creatures is very fierce, aggressive and does like causing hell and eating people – I know, great isn't it. My creature is a dragon, which is great but a bit of a bummer, as you can't really hide a fifteen foot fire-breathing violent brilliant-red dragon easily,' smiled Ron, pausing so that his mum could ask any question she had on the information he had just said.

'Oh, you're kind of vampire sounds nice, well of course except the violent creature bit. Anything else I should know?' Molly smiled politely; she had meant everything she had just said. Her son wasn't a "bad" vampire and she didn't need to be feeding him blood all the time and she wouldn't have to worry about him going around biting girls' necks.

'Oh yeah, now you mention it. There is this powerful good vampire called Princess Lotty and she is going to try and help me control my dragon side. I don't know when she is coming over or what she looks like,' laughed Ron, he thought it was quite amusing; he was going to get lessons from a woman he had never met and he didn't have a clue what she looked like. Ron just wanted her to be one thing...nice.

Ron's appearance downstairs came as a surprise to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. They were scared and shocked when they saw him, the twins had even gone to attack him when Ron had looked at Hermione, but once they heard what he was like they didn't mind him at all and were happy to see him. But of course, Ron left out the bit about him being a vicious, hostile and destructive dragon.

_Two Days Later_

The bunch of Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Lupin were sitting around the Burrow's large dining table eating a full-English breakfast that Molly had made for them, when there was a knock at the door.  
'I'll go – you all sit and eat,' grinned Molly, she loved watching her family enjoy a good-hearty meal.

'Hello, I am Princess Lotty, I'm guessing you are Ron.'


	7. The Light Or Dark Side?

A beautiful woman had walked gracefully into the room.

Princess Lotty was different from her evil sister. She had waist length wavy brunette hair; soft gentle brown eyes; light skin and voluptuous curves. If Ron had seen both vampires, he would never ever have thought they were even distantly related.

'Hello Ron, it is wonderful to meet you, for I am Princess Lotty,' Ron had never been taught what to do when he met her but yet he seemed to know; he got up from the table and swopped into a low bow, showing he respect her and understood her position in the Vampire world.  
'Please Ron, _you_ do not need to bow for me,' she smiled, 'now that I have met you, I see why Mina chose to bite you. You see Mina does not usually bite, she gets other lower vampires to bite for her, but I see, I see,' Ron could see why her and Dumbeldore were friends, they both had a mysteriousness about them and always seemed to finish their sentences in their heads, which always caused confusion for the people they were talking at.

'May I ask why Princess?' Asked Ron curiously.  
'May I sit here?' Lotty gestured towards the shapeless worn-out sofa and she smiled at Mrs. Weasley. Molly nodded politely, still adjusting to having royalty in her house, Lotty elegantly sat down and patted besides her, 'Of course, I shall tell you,'  
'Should we leave, erm, your -,' started Lupin  
'You must be Remus Lupin, it is a delight and pleasure to meet you. Please just call me Lotty and stay and eat your dinner, this may have some effect on you too,' as everyone had finished they came and sat on the saggy chairs. They all waited patiently for her to start talking.

'I'm guessing you all know Ron's story,' the group nodded, "well, that saved time. Do you all know about the creature situation?' Most faces were confused, Lotty smiled patiently and explained to them about were-vampires. Stunned faces.  
'So you're like a werewolf?' whispered Fred, more guilt pressed down on his heart; he had ruined his brother's life more than he had thought.  
'Basically, yeah, but wolfs bane won't help me. And I'm not gonna turn into a wolf,' answered Ron, Lupin nodded to reassure Ron that he was doing ok. Lotty chuckled.

'Ah, yes I heard about your creature. A dragon, it did make me laugh.'  
'What are you Lotty?' Asked Lupin curiously,  
'I, Remus, am a pure white horse but I sometimes change my form and am a white Dragon. Therefore, I shall, hopefully, be able to connect with Ron's dragon and get it to listen to Ron,' she smiled at Ron before continuing, 'may I get back to the main reason we have sat ourselves down for?' The group nodded wanting to know why she had chosen Ron.

'I believe she has chosen you, Ron, because of your power. You see, Ron, is an incredibly powerful wizard and his power has not yet chosen its side. For example, most people's power would have chosen its side, whether it is good or dark, by now. But it seems that Ron's power, which also means his mind, has not yet chosen his side. Now I shall teach you to master your full power and I shall teach you to control your inner beast, but I cannot help you chose your side. If you go to the dark side, then I wish you luck and if you come to the light side, welcome aboard,' Ron was shocked; he was best mates with the-boy-who-lived, best mates with a muggle born and his family were Weasley. Lotty read his thoughts.

'Your family and friends do not make up your mind or heart. Just because they have joined the light side, are a muggle-born, Harry Potter and Weasleys, does not mean your mind and power will chose their light side too,' she smiled sadly at him.  
'Have I started to go to a side yet?'" He asked nervously, hoping she would say he was going to the light side.  
'Actually, yes, yes you have,' she smiled, 'the dark side,'

A thunderous silence engulfed the room.


	8. Another Young Vampire

'Y-you s-sure?' Stuttered Ron shocked to the core. The rest of the room just sat silent in shock; Ron evil?

He wasn't bad! How could he be? He was a WEASLEY for Merlin's sake! There had never ever been a Slytherin or evil Weasley; there weren't a bad family. AND he was best mates with a muggle born, and since when were evil wizards friends with muggle borns. AND he was best mates with HARRY POTTER, who was the-boy-who-lived and was Lord Voldermort's nemesis. Now what parts of any of that made him evil or become evil? In fact, it made him the complete opposite; it made him a good person, someone who chose to follow the light path in life! Not a muggle killing, pure-blood arrogant, "mudblood" hater, Voldermort follower!

'Yes, Ron, I am completely sure. You have started to sway to the dark side; you have been sliding towards that side for many years now. I believe, from what your mind is telling me, that from around the age of five, you started to go to the dark path. And all of those "reasons" why you would not be dark, that you have made up in your head, do not make you a light person. You may not hate muggles and muggle-borns now, you may be friends with Harry Potter, but who knows what the future may hold? Something may happen and you may turn to the dark side! Those "reasons" just make the people around **you** light! Not you yourself. Do not think the dark side totally bad, yes, I do disagree with the dark side, but most of the most powerful wizards in the history of magic, were dark wizards; sadly dark magic is much more powerful and enchanting than light magic can ever be,' said Princess Lotty as gently as she could; she knew this would be hard for Ron to understand and if he didn't mind this, he certainly wouldn't show it in front of his family and his best friends.

They were all on the light side and would never bend towards the dark, not for anything. If Ron did join the dark, it would be a lonely path, but there was another were-vampire at Hogwarts that Ron just might be able to befriend and maybe even help; the other young were-vampire was confused and lost in the vampire world, and he hadn't and wouldn't be able to deal with his vampire side.

'No, no,... he is not evil! HE IS MY SON AND HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT HE WOULD EVER BE EVIL!' Molly Weasley yelled at the woman, not caring that she was a vampire or of royal status. She jumped up out of her chair.  
'Mum...,' Ron whispered, but she didn't hear; she was angry.

'HE WOULD NEVER TURN TO THAT SIDE! HE IS A WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?' Her chest was rising and falling in time with her anger, 'I WELCOMED YOU HERE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS TOO INSULT MY SON! YOU ALSO HAVE THE CHEEK TO INSULT MY PARENTING! IMPLYING THAT I'M A BAD PARENT, SO MY CHILD TURNS TO THE DARK SIDE!' Molly's face was becoming red with anger and her fists were clenched. But Lotty did not seem upset or angry by being yelled at.

'Mrs. Weasley, I am not implying anything like that. I have just said that Ron is going towards the dark side, that does not imply that you are a bad parent at all -,' Lotty started but it seemed that Molly wasn't finished just yet.

'YOU BITCH!' She howled but she was interrupted.

'BLOODY HELL MUM! Don't talk to her in that way, she is a Princess! If I am turning to the darks side, does it matter! I'm not a dark wizard yet, I could turn to the light path! But if you keep pushing people away who are trying to help me, then I will definitely go to the dark! So just calm down, it is about _me_, not you!' Said Ron, his voice was calm but you could hear a tone of anger in it.

'It is my life! If I go to the dark side, then I do. If it's fate then it happens,' said Ron, his mum fell back down into her sofa, her head hung in shame.

'You have been very understanding about this subject Ron. I do hope that you will not turn to the dark; the light needs you,' she smiled and stood up. 'Thank you for your kindness, I shall see you tomorrow night Ron, so until then, goodbye and goodnight.'

'But it's not a full moon tomorrow, how will I change?' asked Ron curiously, not understanding her power, she walked towards to door. Lotty beckoned Ron to follow, so that they could speak in private more. Ron understood and followed.  
'I have the power to make you change Ron and would you mind if I brought along another teenager were-vampire. I think you may know each other,' she whispered; her hand on the old wooden front door-handle.  
'Yeah, it might be nice to meet another young vampire, how long have they been one?' asked Ron happily. It would be good to meet another vampire; at least he wouldn't have to go the hard journey by himself.  
'He is a young male, has been one of... 2 months now. But he is much less powerful than you are and he has not been coping very well with the transformations, he breaks down after each one. It can get very distressing for both him and I; I do hate seeing him in such a state, he is a very nice young man, but he lost in the dark and light war,' Lotty whispered sadly back.

'Oh, that isn't nice for anyone. I hope the changes get better for him, who is it?' asked Ron, he wanted to met this boy, Lotty sounded fond of him, which meant he must be a nice, true, trustworthy person.

Princess Lotty opened the door and looked out onto the starless night sky; she turned back to Ron and answered his question.

"His name is Draco Malfoy..."


	9. A Cat!

Hope you like this little chapter, please comment if you do :)

* * *

Ron stood in the whipping wind waiting for Princess Lotty to arrive. The bitter wind bit into his skin but he easily dismissed the numbness; his mind was on what he would say to Malfoy when he arrived. Ron just decided to be a mature guy, or should that be vampire, and be nice and polite to him.

'Hello Ron, it is good to see you are here early,' she smiled politely as he turned around to see her.  
'Where's Mal-Draco?' Ron asked, realising he should probably call Draco, Draco now.  
'Yes, I think calling him by his first name is much more courteous. I do believe he is travelling he is with Albus, or Professor Dumbledore to you,'

A few minutes later a snap was heard and the last two people were here.

Dumbledore stood normally, like there was no blasting wind and like he had been standing there forever, but Draco was clinging onto Dumbledore's arm like it was the only thing keeping him from death; he was shivering, his teeth were chattering and he looked like he could easily kill whoever had said for them to meet outside.

'Ah, Princess,' Dumbledore did a small bow towards Lotty, 'you look well tonight. Ron it is good to see you looking so unfazed and well, how are you feeling?' He asked politely.  
'I'm fine Professor, part of me is looking forward to this transformation,'  
'Well, you ain't gonna like it,' spat Draco, who had now let go of Dumbledore but now looked like a drunk.

'Oh...I'm guessing you have done these changes before then?'  
'Well, durr, of course I have stupid,' it seemed that Draco was not going to be polite and the bitter cold seemed to be making it worse.  
'What do you change into then?' asked Ron, still keeping his voice calm and polite, even though he really wanted to punch Draco.  
'None of your business, let me guess you're a pathetic little weasel,' shot Draco.  
'No, actually I'm a red dragon,' smiled Ron, Malfoy's mouth dropped wide open; he didn't expect Ron to have such an intelligent creature.

'I believe it is time to get ready, Professor may you apply the correct chain charm on Ron,' Lotty broke the silence a second later.  
'Why do I need chains and Ma-Draco doesn't?' asked Ron, he knew he needed them but Malfoy must need them too; he was probably a vain unicorn or an arrogant tiger.  
'Because Mr. Malfoy is a small cat and the worst he will be able to do to anyone is to give them a bite or scratch mark, they probably wouldn't even feel it. But you on the other hand, are a dragon and can do a lot worse,' Draco hung his head, like being a cat was a bad thing. Ron put his hand on Draco's shoulder,  
'Just a little mark! I've been bitten by one and it bloody well hurts, couldn't write for a month,' he smiled, Draco smiled back, maybe Ron had started to get past Draco's cold exterior.

Dumbledore cast the spell on Ron and his arms felt like they were made of lead, he couldn't even move his little finger a millimetre up! His legs had glued themselves to the floor and had started to become numb.

'How are feeling Ron? Legs numb yet?' asked Lotty kindly.  
'Yeah, they've gone. It hurts, why can't I be the cat?' Draco laughed quietly, but it was laugh all the same, maybe Draco had actually started to like Ron.

'Get ready boys, Draco you know this feels like, so I'm going to focus on Ron tonight,' Draco nodded his understanding, 'Ron just relax and let it happen, it's going to hurt you, so scream, curse and yell as much as you need to. Don't worry, Dumbledore is an incredibly powerful wizard, so the chain spell will stay in place,' Lotty said reassuringly.

'Sorry I'm late, had to get my potion,' Lupin came running out from the Burrow's forest, with an empty bottle in his hand, 'you don't mind if I'm here do you?' It was an open question, not directed at anyone, but Ron knew that Lupin was probably asking Draco's permission to be there.

Draco mumbled a "fine".  
'Ok, now Remus, I know you would probably want to be near Ron but I am afraid you cannot be anywhere near him, I do not know how he, in his dragon form, will react to another dragon, a cat and a wolf being on his territory,' Lupin looked confused, wondering who the cat was, but then a light flashed on and he realised the cat was Draco.

The peaceful full moon rose high into the sky and the threatening black clouds moved out of its way.

It was time.


	10. Red Vs White

Hope you enjoy this one, you probably aren't expecting the ending of this chapter :)

* * *

Ron's arms shot out to the side, his body rose and a black mist surrounded his large body.  
An ear-deafening, blood-chilling roar ripped through the Burrow's garden, and where Ron had been, there now was a gigantic dragon.

**Thud!**

The beautiful, but terrifying, dragon slammed its tail down on the weak ground below, its red eyes searching the landscape.

A small grey wolf, a tiny snow-white cat, a graceful white dragon and a wise old man were looking up at it.  
The dragon even towered over Princess Lotty, if he decided it didn't like anyone of him, that person was dead.

The dragon placed its large head in front of the small cat, looking at it thoughtfully, not knowing what to make of the cat. It seemed bad but when the dragon looked deeper it just saw a little lost cat, wanting to be loved. The dragon smiled at the cat, making sure it didn't show it's knife-sharp, white teeth. It then turned its attention to the werewolf.  
The dragon, straight away, nudged the wolf playfully, showing that it wouldn't hurt the wolf.

The dragon bowed to both Dumbledore and Lotty, showing that it respected them; maybe Ron had been able to control his dragon side. It looked like he had.

'WOW! MERLINN!' Yelled a voice, the creatures and Dumbledore turned around to see Harry Potter staring right at the red dragon.

The dragon looked at the boy for a bit, Dumbeldore smiled; if the dragon had managed to recognise these people, it would surely know its best friend.

The dragon shot up into the sky, breaking the charm chains and let out a deep, terrifying roar; it didn't like this person.

A blue flame burst out from its mouth, it didn't touch Harry, but the dragon didn't want to do that; it wanted to play first!

Harry let out a girlish, high-pitched scream, and instead of doing the smart thing, which would be to run behind the huge white good dragon; Harry ran towards the Burrow's forest. Which like all other forests, is full of trees, which are very easy to set alight!

With one small breath of fire, five trees burst into fire. Another girlish scream was heard, Harry had survived the first blast. The red dragon circled the forest, looking for its prey.

'Lupin, may you go in and find Harry?' the grey wolf nodded, when Dumbeldore asked, it bolted into the forest, past the flames, 'Draco, stay close to me,' Dumbeldore ordered; he knew Draco wouldn't want to go and save Harry, but even if he did want to help, Draco wouldn't have been much help.

The white dragon knew what it had to do, but it really didn't want to.

It flew up and went for the red dragon. The white dragon had experience and skill but the red dragon was younger, bigger and more powerful.

A big blur of red and white was all that could be seen of the fight.

With an almighty crash, a dragon fell back to earth, defeated.

The white cat meowed and bolted towards the broken dragon, not wanting it to go.

Lupin came from the forest, dragging a pathetic Harry Potter angrily in its mouth; it saw the dragon and threw Harry down, as it was all his fault the dragon was close to death.

Ron's dragon form lay damaged and injured on the floor, suddenly the heavens opened and heavy rain poured down onto Earth.

The cat's fur soon became soaked through, but it did not care. The wolf's coat stuck to it uncomfortably and awkwardly, but it couldn't care less.

The white dragon changed back into Princess Lotty.

She had a few bruises and burns but they weren't why she was crying.

She sat by the dragon's head and stroked it soothingly. She knew its and Ron's future.

Ron was laid to rest underneath the tree where he had been bitten. Harry had not been invited; he was the reason Ron was dead. Ron's funeral had been attended by everyone who knew him, all of his family and even Princess Mina had come, but she had known what was best for her and had made sure she was not seen.  
Few words were said and red was worn, in memory of his dragon form.

Soon Ron's story was out in the open and there were mixed reactions; some shocked, some proud, but everyone agreed that his death was too soon in his life.

"_Hmm...maybe I should join the land of the living?"_


End file.
